


Promises Not Kept

by unearthd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cheating Castiel (Supernatural), Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, F/M, M/M, Read the tags please, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unearthd/pseuds/unearthd
Summary: Love doesn't always hold you and keep you faithful.Seems like life really wanted Dean to learn that lesson.





	Promises Not Kept

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy story, please head the tags.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a work of fiction. 
> 
> I, sadly, do not own Supernatural.

A couple of plans were already swirling in his head on how to spend the day with Castiel. They have been arguing for weeks before Dean had to go and travel for work and he wants to make up with his love.   
Bubble baths? Massage? A trip to a museum, to an apiary perhaps? All of the above?  
He can't help but smile then, knots from his fear of flying already ignored with all the daydreaming he was having.

Cas had different plans though.

He can hear the moans, grunts, as well as the soft thumping of their bed as Dean made this way up to their bedroom.   
  
He can feel the blood draining from his face, his stomach sinking but Dean says to himself already that he shouldn't be surprised.

He came home from his business travel a day earlier to be with his husband for their seventh year anniversary.  
  
They have been best friends since they were little, Castiel's family moved in as the Winchester's neighbors when Dean was only ten years old, they were inseparable since then, their bond strong and the love just shows between them.  
No one was surprised when Castiel proposed to Dean right after college.   
The start of their marriage was great but rocky at the same time because turns out, love isn't always enough to keep your bond. Love doesn't always hold you and keep you faithful.  
  
Seems like life really wanted Dean to learn that lesson. 

The door was ajar and there he saw him on top of a woman, Hannah, one of Castiel's students. Poor girl, but also, fuck her.  
  
But his husbands already doing that-go figure.

He was taken out from his thoughts when Hannah gasped-

Castiel, like Hannah was suddenly made of barb wires and electricity, pushed away from the girl, landing himself on the floor, while Hannah tried to have some sort of modesty and started wrapping herself with the blanket.  
  
"M-Mr. Winchester, I-"  
  
"Get out Hannah," his voice was tight. But she just stood there, unable to move.   
  
" _GET OUT!_ "  
  
That sprung her up, she took whatever clothing she could snatch from the floor and ran.

Dean sighed and headed to their walk-in closet, taking out two duffel bags, and started to fill it with clothes that would last him for at least two weeks. He packed a lot of work clothes, he could just take that too, he thought mechanically. 

"Dean.." Castiel started behind him, already wearing a shirt and boxers.

"Don't. Please don't say anything" he grabbed the bags, walked past his husband and headed out the room, he needs to be away from here.  
But before he reaches the door Castiel grabbed the bags  
  
"Please, let me explain"

How? he thought. Dean tugged the duffels back and threw it to Castiel.

"How? What's your excuse this time? How can you explain to me why you're fucking your student? Surprised weren't you? Wasn't expecting me to come home earlier?

Castiel visibly cringed at that "I'm sor-"  
  
"I swear to God if you fucking tell me you're sorry I don't know what I might do." Dean can feel his eyes blur from tears "You aren't sorry Cas, you never were" he tried grabbing the bags again but Castiel beat him to it, hugged one of the duffel bags to himself  
  
"I won't do it again I swear! She came onto me! Came here! Please Baby,"

But he's heard this before.

" _I won't do it again Dean!_ " when he caught Castiel getting fucked by Benny, his best man. A heartbreak that he's nursing until now.

" _She didn't mean anything Dean, I was drunk, I won't do it again_ " when he caught him sucking faces with Meg with his hands under her skirt Meg at a dark corner of The Roadhouse that one night they went out to celebrate Sammy's new employment. 

He doesn't know exactly when Castiel was swayed to unfaithfulness.  
  
Was it because they're too familiar with each other? Was he so boring, was the sex with Dean mundane now?  
  
They promised forever, didn't they? When did he stop being enough?  
  
He never really got a straight explanation from his husband, only apologies, which he ate up. He tried and acted nothing changed everytime he catches him cheating. He wanted to believe that he’s still the same Castiel he grew up with, who was kind and gentle, whom he fell in love so deeply with.  
  
_Why can't he be enough?_

It's pretty fucking stupid to only realize and accept it now, he knows that. After everything, they've been through, after all the lies. The minuscule of hope that Castiel will change is still there, he’s been hanging onto it for years, and fighting to do so now.

He wants to believe, he wants to hold on, but he's scared that Cas will never stop breaking his heart.

Dean let his tears flow as it dawns to him how tired he is, how he want it to be done, he doesn't want to have this dying feeling ever again. He loves him so much, so much that just the thought of this being the last time, the last straw, the end, makes him want to cave in and just forgive him, again, because just the thought of not being able to wake up next to him kills him.  
  
But it makes him want to weep because he knows it'll kill him to stay with him too. 

He wants to rip the hurt he's feeling right now and throw it away.

Castiel's crying now, begging Dean to stay, giving him promises of being better, of changing, acknowledgments that he fucked up, that it's fucked up to hurt Dean this way, that he wants to fix this, that he loves Dean so much.

But Dean just shaking his head in reply like a child. This needs to be over.

"I'll be at Sammy's. D-don't come there, I don't want to see you"

"Dean, I beg you, plea-"

"No, Cas"  
  
He won't. Not this time.   
  
"Expect the divorce papers," Dean said, breath hitching he grabbed the bags from the floor and headed out, ignoring the Castiel's protests and pleas.

* * *

 

**A Memory**

_They were at the Dean's[tree house](https://s3.amazonaws.com/PhenomHome/Images/Kids+Tree+Houses/451577943.jpg) tonight, it isn't much, Dean thought, but Cas helped him and his Dad build it. _  
_His Dad even promised him and Cas that they could paint it._  
  
_"Cas! Cas! A shooting star! Hurry and make a wish" both boys clasped their own hands at the same time and whispered their wishes._  
  
_Opening his eyes Dean asked his best friend "what did you wish?"_  
  
_Castiel shook his head "Not telling, you're not supposed to tell your wish or it isn't gonna come true."_  
  
_"That's for birthday wishes dummy, this is different," Dean complained, pouting._  
  
_Castiel frowned, something he does too when he's trying to decide which flavor of ice cream to pick._  
  
_"I wished that I could be your husband someday"_  
  
_"Hey, why do you get to be the husband? I don't wanna be the girl!"_  
  
_Castiel's brows scrunched down together again "then we'll both be Husbands"_  
  
_That solves it._  
  
_"Deal!" Dean beamed "That means we have to get married and love each other forever if we're gonna be husbands, that's what being married is, mom told me"_  
  
_Castiel smiled shyly "I will, I'll love you forever Dean"_

_"I'd like that Cas"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to let that out... 
> 
> Let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
